


Skating

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: El and Mike go ice skating together.





	Skating

Mike sat beside El in the snow as she tied the laces of her skates. 

Across the pond, Lucas, Max, Dustin, and Will were shouting as they raced across the ice. Max said skating was like skateboarding. Lucas was jealous she picked it up so fast.

“Are you ready?” Mike said.

El nodded, and he helped her up. They walked to the edge of the frozen pond and Mike stepped onto the ice and turned around to help her. She carefully set one skate on the ice, testing its weight. She glanced between Mike and the ice.

“Go on, it’s okay.”

She put her other foot on the ice, wobbling before she caught her balance. She held her arms out at her sides.

“Now push,” Mike said, and she slid on skate forward. 

She wobbled, flailing her arms and Mike tried to catch her, but she fell, sitting down hard. He reached to help her up, but she stuck out a hand to stop him. “Wait.”

He stepped back.

She eased to her feet again, bending her knees and keeping her balance this time. Then she pushed off with her back foot and skated a good distance. Mike skated after her, smiling. 

She arced back to him. “I feel like I’m flying.”

“Yeah, it is like flying.” 

She skated right by him, turned neatly on her toe and came back. 

“Wow, El, you’re really good!” 

She giggled, little puffs of crystalized breath in front of her face. She held out her hand for him.

He took it.

Together, they skated around the frozen pond, surrounded by snow and their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kids.


End file.
